


Correction

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom Link Sub Rhett, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based on The Job Reference skit. Link takes his frustration out on Rhett after he messes up a potential job opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correction

“Well, he just knocked over my Lincoln Logs.” Rhett hung up the phone, a look of satisfaction on his face. He frowned as he turned and saw Link giving him an angry look.

“What?”

“What the fuck was that?” Link said. His voice was firm and quiet.

“You told me to give you a job reference, so I did.”

“Yeah, but it was supposed to be a  _good_  one. You made up a bunch of bullshit and made me sound like a criminal.” Link clenched his jaw as he continued to glare at Rhett.

Rhett waved him off. “Link, you don’t really want to be a substitute teacher, do you?”

Link removed his glasses and rubbed his temples with his fingers. “Rhett, how many times have we discussed this? We need to recoup some of the money we spent on the move before launching the show. Cross country moves are expensive.”

Rhett shrugged. “Don’t worry about it Link. We’ll be okay. I’ve got this nice consulting gig that will keep us going until GMM takes off. You need to relax, this financial stuff has really been stressing you out lately.”

Link sighed. He was angry and determined to not back down from making his point. “I don’t understand how you can be so relaxed about this.”

Rhett stood up, slipped his phone in his back pocket, and walked into the kitchen and. “I’m just as concerned as you are, I’m just not letting it get to me.”  Rhett suddenly felt two hands on his back push him face down on to the table. Link pressed his hips against Rhett’s and placed his lips right next to his ear.

“You are going to call the school back one more time and give them a good reference.” He whispered. Link pulled Rhett’s phone out of his pocket and placed it in one of his hands before pulling the other behind his back. “I’m giving you one more chance to redo that recommendation and you better do it right.”

Rhett nodded slowly as he realized he shouldn’t have taken Link’s request so lightly. He used his free hand to dial the school.

“And make sure you sound like an  _actual_  professional. None of that silly voice stuff from earlier.” Link thrust himself against Rhett for emphasis.

“Yes sir…I mean Link.”

Link smirked as he realized he was becoming aroused. “Sir? Keep that up, I like that.”

“Hi yes, this is Rhett McLaughlin calling again about Link Neal’s job reference? Yeah sorry about earlier.” Rhett said, desperately trying to conceal the discomfort of having his body pressed into a hard wooden surface. “Link would be a great addition to your staff. Very personable and knowledgeable.”

Link continued to hold Rhett down as the phone call continued. Every once in a while he would twist his arm a little or breathe on his neck as a gentle reminder of what he was supposed to do. Towards the end of the call Rhett’s voice began to break from the strain of concealing his current state from the school representative.

“Yes, great. Thanks so much. Goodbye.” Rhett hung up and dropped the phone. His breathing got heavier as Link continued to restrain him.

“Am I done now?”

Link began to rub his dick against Rhett. “I’m not sure, I’ve still got a lot of frustration I need to get out of my system. Do you think you can help me with that?”

Rhett nodded. “I’ll do whatever you want, sir.”

“Good.” Link released Rhett from his grip. “Go to the bedroom. I want you naked and on your knees.” Rhett quickly turned in the direction of their bedroom, and Link smacked him on the ass as he walked away.

A few minutes later, Link walked into the bedroom and shut the door. He examined Rhett’s naked submissive form with a hunger in his eyes. Rhett looked up at him, his eyes asking “What are you going to do to me?”

“Open your mouth.” Link commanded as he stood in front of Rhett. Rhett slowly opened his mouth as far as he could before Link undid his jeans, pulled them down along with his underwear, and slid his dick inside. Link grabbed a fistful of Rhett’s hair and began to thrust himself inside his mouth with quick, vigorous movements.

Link looked down at Rhett and smirked. “This is what you get for running your mouth. You don’t get to speak at all.” Link pushed himself into Rhett’s mouth a few more times before pulling out. He took off his tie, balled it up, and stuffed it in Rhett’s mouth. “I don’t want to hear a fucking word from you. Understand?” Rhett nodded.

“Get on all fours. I’m going to fuck you from the other side now.”

Rhett meekly got down on his hands and knees as Link grabbed a bottle of lube and undressed. He then joined Rhett on the floor, spreading his legs apart and kneeling between them. Link poured the lube onto Rhett’s asshole before teasing it with his middle finger. Rhett let out a muffled whine as Link inserted his fingers one at a time, slowly twisting and turning them inside him. As much as Link wanted to fuck Rhett, he loved to drag it out and torture him beforehand.

“You want my dick so bad, don’t you? You think you deserve it after what you did in there?” Link said in a demanding voice as he slid his fingers in and out of Rhett. Rhett shook his head; he knew the answer Link was expecting and knew better than to respond differently.

“You’re right Rhett, you don’t. You fucked up bad.” Link pulled his fingers out and reached around to stroke him. “But since you did such a good job correcting your mistake, I think I’ll have mercy on you this time.” Link applied the lube to his dick and guided it inside Rhett. He immediately began to thrust with the same speed he used earlier. Rhett dropped his head, whimpering as sweat poured down his face and stung his eyes.

Link grunted and groaned as he pressed himself deep into Rhett, his anger fueled lust influencing every move. He bowed his head in concentration as he raked his nails down Rhett’s sides. Rhett began to press his hips into Link’s and throw his head back, Link’s tie still in his mouth and soaked with saliva.

“Do you want to come now?” Link asked. Rhett nodded enthusiastically. Link let out a small laugh. “I’ve been fucking you for so long and so hard, you must be dying at this point.” Link reached down and squeezed Rhett’s dick. Rhett hummed in agony as he felt himself reaching the edge. He held himself back, sensing that it would be a mistake to come without Link’s permission.

Link pulled out of Rhett and smacked him on the ass. He stood up in front on him while Rhett remained on all fours, Link’s precum dripping into his hair and trickling down his face.

Rhett looked up at Link, his big eyes completely focused on his lover. Link reached down and lovingly stroked Rhett’s face before coming on it, his come dripping down Rhett’s forehead and his nose before settling in his beard.

“Now come.” Link said with a nod. Rhett dropped to his elbows and let out a high pitched sigh as he came. When he was done, Link removed the tie from his mouth. “Now eat it.” Rhett obediently licked Link’s come off of his face before consuming his own from off of the floor. He knelt in front of Link. “Anything else, sir?”

Link grabbed a nearby towel and wiped Rhett’s face off before kissing him. “No, you’ve done well.” He smiled and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

“I love you, Link.” Rhett called out.

“I love you too Rhett.” Link motioned for Rhett to join him in the bathroom. “Come here baby, let’s get your cleaned up.” Rhett smiled as he went to join Link in the bathroom. Link took his hand and gently guided him inside before shutting the door.


End file.
